After Andross' Death
by BlueEaidle
Summary: New chapter 3! Find out who the anonymous guy was, and, the mission still doesn't end!
1. The StarFox's team fate

Hi this is BlueEaidle and its ficis.  
  
I don't own these characters  
  
  
  
It all begins after the death of Andross...  
  
General Pepper: Fox! we need your help in Corneria!! Star Wolf is not dead he's destrying  
the city more than it was!  
  
Fox: Don't worry General, I'll be there in a couple of hours  
  
General Pepper: Thanks Fox, mean while I'll TRY to stop them with my southern troops  
  
After 1 hour and 1/2, Fox and his friends got to Corneria  
  
General Pepper: Fox! you're here! I thought for a minute that you weren't going to come!  
  
Fox: Ok general, now were is Wolf?  
  
General Pepper: The StarWolf team splited up and this is what they're doing:  
Pigma is attacking the north, Wolf the south, Andrew the East and Leon the West!  
  
Fox: That's all now we will split up too  
  
Fox: Peppy, you got the East  
  
Peppy: My pleasure!  
  
Fox: Falco you got the West  
  
Falco: Possitive man!  
  
Fox: Slippy, Pigma is all yours  
  
Slippy: Kicking butts is my hobbie  
  
Fox: And i got Wolf in the South  
  
So, they did so...  
  
Before Fox got to the South, he got a bad news...  
  
Slippy: FOX! help there is about 40 venomians in the South! They're too good I can't even  
handle one of them!  
  
Fox does a half sommersault and turns heading North  
  
Fox: I'm coming my friend!  
  
But when Fox got there...  
  
Fox: SLIPPYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Slippy's arwing was on the ground on fire all messed up  
  
Fox: (almost crying) I'll get you a good revenge my friend...  
  
Pigma: Ha ha ha, look at the little baby, crying cause(makes baby voice) little friend died  
  
Fox: Shut up!!! You'll get the blackest part of me!!!!  
  
Fox only took 15 minutes to knock everybody down except for Pigma...  
  
Fox: You're my worst enemy right now!!  
  
WOlf: Don't get too cocky Star Fox  
  
Leon: HA ha ha ha ha!!!!  
  
Andrew: Guess what we did to all your friends without you doing anything about it  
  
Fox was surrounded by the whole StarFox team and plus about 30 venomians...  
  
Fox: Gulp...  
  
Wolf: Lets see what you got  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. The anonymous guy

Wolf: This is kind of cheap, so who about leave the Venomians kill him while we take a break?  
  
Pigma: Not a bad idea  
  
Andrew: But not that good either  
  
Leon: Grrrrrrr... fine, lets go  
  
Fox was left by his self against 30 venomians...  
  
Wolf and his allies were flying away but before they landed anywere Fox was already behind them,  
  
Wolf: I see that they were easy, but, we have a surprise... check it out...!  
  
Wolf's arwing evolved into a fearfull arwing with cannons all over it and big granade launchers  
  
Pigma's, Andrew's and Leon's arwing did the same thing...  
  
Wolf: NOW LETS SEE WHAT YOUR LITTLE CHANCES ARE TO WIN!!!!!!!  
  
Pigma: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!  
  
Fox: (Damn, I wasn't expecting that!) If I die it will be in honor to saving this planet.  
  
Wolf: Don't make me laugh Fox, that's pathetic  
  
Pigma: Honor doesn't matter in this case  
  
Fox: Well, it does to me   
  
Fox goes straight to Pigma but before he got there he got shot by Wolf in his left wing...  
  
Fox: What the heck was that?  
  
Wolf: Ha ha ha, I don't think you will survive that one!  
  
Wolf gets shot in the back by an anonymous person,  
  
Wolf: ...........................(he hits the ground and he explodes)  
  
The lifeless body layed in the ground, Pigma, Andrew and Leon couldn't believe what they  
  
witnessed...  
  
Leon: Who the heck are you?  
  
Anonymous: You will not live to see that  
  
Fox's arwing was about to hit the ground  
  
Andrew: Die!!!!(he shoots the anonymous guy)  
  
He goes straight down...  
  
Anonymous: Fox... I hope... you-you... kill them...  
  
Fox: Bill!?!?!?!?  
  
Fox's arwing hits the ground...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. The mission goes on

Fox barely made it out, he jumped 2 secs. before his arwing hit the ground.  
  
Fox was alive but no one of the Wolf team knew. Fox ran to the arwing of the anonymous guy  
  
to see who he was and if he still was alive. Fox got closer and closer...  
  
  
Fox: Huh? Oh my god! thank god it ain't Bill. But, I was sure of his voice...  
  
Fox looks up and sees another arwing but this one destroyed all the starwolf team in matter  
  
of seconds. The arwing lands right next to Fox. The pilot gets out.  
  
Fox: Bill? How the Hell?...  
  
Bill: Its a great pleasure to see you alive Fox! (hugs Fox)  
  
Fox: What happened?  
  
Bill: He was one of my students  
  
Fox: But i was sure it was you!  
  
Bill: Let me explain, i told him to attack from behind...  
  
Fox: yeah, and?  
  
Bill: When he got shot, i spoke so the StarWolf team would think we were both down  
  
Fox: Oh, nut it wasn't your student right?  
  
Bill: I spoke for him so the would transform back to normal wolfens and kill them like nothing  
  
Fox: I see, but what happened with slippy, peppy, and Falco?  
  
Bill: Did the same thing...  
  
Falco, Slippy, and peppy's arwings were coming this way...  
  
Fox: How smart!  
  
Falco and friends got off their arwings...  
  
Falco: Hey budy!  
  
Slippy: Missed us?  
  
Peppy: Good strategy right?  
  
Fox: I don't believe it!  
  
Slippy: Great Fox is coming, so u can get your arwing back  
  
so happened...  
  
General Pepper: Fox! The job ain't quite done yet! there are millions of venomians coming this way!  
  
it seems like they are fulling out on us!!  
  
Fox: WHAT!!!!!!! 5 vs. ?,000,000 (millions)?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
General Pepper: Don't worry, i have 400,000 troops  
  
Fox: Oh yeah, that's going to make a difference, i mean, COME ON!!!! ITS IMPOSSIBLE TO WIN!!!  
  
Genneral Pepper: Well, they are all equiped with 5 bombs and quintuple lazer, besides u can   
  
show them some skills  
  
Fox: Yeah, and if you want, i can have a burrito, some tacos, and soda. I can got to the  
  
beach and play voleiball, then i can go to the white house and have dinner...  
  
WE DON'T HAVE F***ING TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Genneral Pepper: Man I should have told u before tha we have about 2 hours until they get here  
  
Fox: Oh, sorry, that's different  
  
So Fox went off and taught everybody some lessons...  
  
Fox: So everybody got that?  
  
Crowd: YEAH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fox: Ok everybody, inside your jets!  
  
Falco: Oh man, HERE THEY COME!!!!!  
  
The Venomians were too close, no one had time to go inside their jets...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
